Searching For You
by Braveatheart777
Summary: Death eater Norma Gaunt wants nothing more than to be fighting alongside Voldemort again. At the same time she wants to be with her younger sister, an accident having to do with a Greek God. Se will have to chose which side she will be on. Which path she will follow.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's so simple

Norma Gaunt POV

My blonde hair was filled with sticks and mud. The unmistakeable scent of dung hung around me. I brushed an annoying piece of leaf out of my hair and stood up. Bodies lay around me. Most were dressed in black leather and had dark looks in their cold dead eyes. I couldn't believe I had survived. I was alive and ready to take on the world. Or I thought I was. I thought that I was ready to move on. I had been fighting with the death eaters ever since my mom slept with a Greek God. Yeah, I should probably explain that to you.

-  
Flashback  
My mom sat their. She looked beautiful, her tan skin was so smooth and fair. Her dark brown hair floated down her back. She wore the most beautiful Greek tunic. It was sea green and gold and it floated gently around her. The only thing that faltered her appearance were the ugly tears crawling down her face. She was sobbing, she was bawling her eyes out. I had never seen my mother like this.

"Mom," I walked to her hesitantly. I assumed she had broken up with this handsome, rich Greek guy she was dating. I had met him before. I didn't really like him. he just seemed so stuck up and well, rich. They had been dating for about a year and a half now and I had a sick feeling they were over.

"Are you okay?" She ignored me and only continued her crying. She had really liked this guy, what was his name? Peter, no, it started with a Po- I think... Ooh! Poseidon, it was funny that he was named after the Greek god of the sea!

"Mom, tell me what happened. Is it Poseidon, did you two break up?" That was stupid to say! She just sobbed harder. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight. I had never seen my mom cry this much. In my 16 years, I haven't seen her sob. I had only seen her cry lightly about my dad. My father left us. He looked like me. Apparently it had been a one night thing and hadn't meant that much, until she got pregnant.

My thoughts were interrupted by my broken mother trying to speak.

"Honey, we need to talk. Poseidon, he i-isn't just n-named after the Greek God. He is a Greek God." I drew back. I always knew they had existed, but this was crazy! My mom was dating a God! But, we were Christian! What did that mean? Surely she wasn't going to worship her boyfriend! The very thought gave me chills.

"Mom, that's..." I froze. A sudden thought came on. Gods were immortal, my mom wasn't. My mom was l obviously an idiot. Gods had tons of wives and kids and girlfriends. My mom was just another piece in their game! I wouldn't stand for it! This wasn't right! The anger seized my body and I burst open like a volcano!

"You idiot! Your just a piece in their game! He's just gonna have a kid with you, give you a kiss then leave you! Forever!" The tears flowed I needed to communicate this with mom! I needed to protect her!

"Leave him! Go away! Go! He will leave you alone and I won't be their! Just like my idiot of a dad wasn't their for you and me! He wasn't their for his own daughter! And your too afraid to speak up for your self and you can't just talk to your own daughter and hug her without crying!"

"Norma, plea-" she pleaded

"No mom! No! I will not listen! You can listen to me! I'm sick of all the rumors and lies about you! I'm leaving! Goodbye!"

"Norma, I have to tell you something!" My mother screamed after me as I whipped my wand around and gathered all my belongings. I stormed out of the door and screamed at her. Tears were running down my face and I couldn't hold it together anymore.

I left a little to early to hear my mother scream at me, "you're going to be a big sister!"

-  
Present

I only heard the word sister. I Immediately knew what she meant by sister. She was going to have a baby. It was going to turn out just like me. She was going to be all alone with a kid. I had left about 9 or 10 months ago. That means the baby should have been born by now. The question was wether it was alive or not. The people around me weren't. The heat of summer made this moment even worse. Voldemort had died a week ago and this battle had been massive. Thousands of death eaters and other wizards and witches lay dead on the grassy field. I knew my search for my mother would be over soon. During the battle, I saw a woman running away. That woman was my mother. No one chased her, but I highly doubt she was alive. I half hoped she was. I wanted to talk to her again. Now with Voldemort dead, my number one priority was to find my younger sibling. I don't know why, I just have to.

I walked across the field. I must have fallen asleep and been mistaken as dead. Muggles would soon find this place and be totally freaked. I better get out of here before anyone sees me. I ran through the forest, in the direction in which my mother had ran. I suddenly tripped and fell on to the muddy floor that was beyond gross. My dress was all ripped and I had to pull all the loose fabric together. I was wearing all black to show my support for my uncle, Lord Voldemort, he was the father I never had. That's another story for another time anyways.

I looked at what I had stumbled over and a tear dropped from my eye. My mother was lying there dead. I felt her arm and it was cold. I paled and grasped her hand. I stated to cry. She was gone. Despite the fact I had fought against her, she had raised me until I was 16. She had suffered the beatings of the ministry for the underage magic I had done! The guilt surrounded me and swallowed me up into a deep, dark hole of depression.

I suddenly heard a cry. Not a scream of pain, just a small weak sounding cry. I turned around and saw a torn and muddy bundle of cloth shaking and crying. I happen to be a very practical person and I know that blankets don't cry. I creeped up upon it and looked over. A beautiful baby girl was laying in it. Her face was red and I knew this was my sister. She had eyes like Poseidon and hair like my mother's. she was crying and I knew some one would come and most likely kill the child.

I scooped up the baby and she stopped crying. I didn't know what her name was. I realized that I was holding the key to my mother. My guilt could be relieved.

"You are a baby from the sea, you changed the circle of life" I told her. She laughed and waved her hands up in the air.

"Morgana, for sea circle," I decided. (It's a popular wizarding name!) "Anastasia, for  
resurrection" I said. She was forgiving me of my sins. I loved her, I abandoned her and I needed her.

The crunching of leaves distracted me and I turned around. Someone was coming. I quickly hid her behind a bush and dashed to a tree. I leaned against and stared in the direction of the leave sound.

"He's dead, we are lost." One voice complained

"We need to run! The Aurora are gonna catch us and its gonna be dirty!" Another voice squeaked. They came to the clearing and I smiled at them. It was John Glilder and Smither Werns. They were lumbering old idiots and were never as close to uncle as I was. They stared at me and giggled like school girls.

"Well hello Norma Gaunt!" John piped up and then winked at me. I shot a zap off green energy at him. He stumbled back and then cowered against a tree.

"Jeez, Norma, we didn't mean to upset you!" Smither protested. He helped John up and gave me a sour look. I rolled my eyes. He was so stupid. Both were stupid.

"Listen, out of everybody that died, you two gits are alive, so that's mean..." I paused for effect. They leaned in anticipating for what I was going to say, "Don't get caught!" I screamed. I disapparated behind the bush and they thought I had gone off. I groaned as they had a 20 minute conversation about how cool I was. This was torture. When they finally left, I reached up to pick up Morgana. She wasn't there. I dug under the many items that were present. She was gone! I ran toward the river. The river! She must be dead floating down the river! I ran down stream and paused when I saw a ragged blanket caught on a rock. It was the blanket she was wrapped in. My only hope for good, light, and happiness had drowned in a river. I dropped to my knees and sobbed.

There was the chance that she was alive. About a 1% chance that is. I will always be evil and cruel. I will never be happy. All hope is lost. Everything is gone and I am as good as dead. I going to be on the run for the rest of my life only hoping that my sister will come. I will forever be a death eater. It's so simple.


	2. Character Submission Forum

Hello! I will be hosting a contest to come up with a couple characters. I need exciting cool characters and very detailed please! So here's the forum and please review and read!  
Tip: It is set a week after Voldemort's "death". It will stretch all the way until the final battle of Hogwarts. Enjoy!

First Name:

Last Name:

Gender:

Age:

Physical Appearance:

Personality:

Regular clothing:

Special secret:

Family:

Childhood:

Evil, good, or not sure?

Weapons:

Crushes/GF/BF:

Are you a muggle or a magical being?

Hogwarts house: (if in one)  
Please respond, other wise I will delete this!


End file.
